Talk:Meltlilith/@comment-38219285-20190128150252/@comment-25251524-20190215031752
Okay...I'm going to explain how this works even though most of the people I explain it to still don't really entire understand it. As far as I know, the fate alignment system is uniquely defined. Anyone who is lawful are people who have self-restraint. They won't act immediately towards their goals, waiting for the right time to act. They will hold back and are tolerant to temptations. People who are chaotic are more impulsive. They will act and lash out in response to something or to get what they want. These are the type of people to easily give into temptations, hence why they are opposites. Good and Evil is defined by how selfless and selfish you are. If you are good, then your goals will be directed and focused on others, or a specific other, usually for their sake (even if they don't see it that way). This generally means your actions are meant to help, improve, or even save others. Evil people are completely selfish in their goals. What they want will typically only satisfy themselves even if they take the appearance of doing it to help others, meaning even if their actions involve others, it is only for themselves. It is all centered and focused on themselves and their own goals. To apply all this to an example, B.B. is chaotic good. In CCC, she transported them all to the Far Side of the Moon in order to save Hakuno from their inevitable fate of deletion by winning. This allows her to labeled as good. She is labeled as chaotic because she acted towards her sole goals immediately when she became active. She didn't attempt to warn them of their fate, and she didn't communicate with them until after she had already acted towards her own goals. This fairly labels her as chaotic as it was completely impulsive. Now...how does this apply to Meltlilith? well for those that remember CCC, she showed up at the later half of the game. She tells them that she wanted to come and greet them earlier, but she wasn't able to sneak past B.B. until that point and time. Since the concept of time in the Moon Cell is tangible, it means that she has been waiting to meet them officially since the start even though she was created after. Also, during the first meeting, even though she wanted to absorb them quickly after the amount of effort it took for her to meet them, she gave them an extension of time in order to answer/reply to the question of whether or not they would submit themselves to her, no matter how long it took. This makes her lawful by her patience and tolerance. Her motives themselves are all centered on Hakuno. Upon their first meeting, she promises to protect Hakuno from B.B. as she may attempt or want to erase Hakuno according to her. If that isn't enough reasoning to it, then consider her goal itself. She wants to absorb/melt Hakuno with her All Drain/Melt Virus. Why? It isn't to make herself stronger. Not to keep them all to herself either. Absorbing Hakuno wouldn't make her whole or complete either as she already perceives herself as perfect, but it is the very fact that she perceives herself as perfection that makes up part of her reason. Since she is perfect, if she absorbs Hakuno, then they will also be perfect. If she loves them, then why does she want to kill and absorb them? Well it is because she desires to offer everything she has to Hakuno and in turn themselves do the same. She wants to give and dedicate her everything to them. This is the other half of the reason. This is the greatest thing she can offer up to Hakuno in her eyes. She is offering them the chance to become perfect, to experience the greatest sensation before becoming properly one with her as a perfect being. This is the most she can give as it is uniquely a part of her as well as the highest form of love to offer them. She is doing all of this for THEIR sake. It is even summarized in her materials in the official material book. "Raising her levels with repeated drains, trying to control the Moon Cell, these are all offerings for her lover's supreme pleasure. Protect lover -> Absorb him -> The absorbed him (even if he will change so much that he can't even comprehend) will live on forever. She decided that this is the most supreme love that she can offer to her lover." This makes her good by her complete devotion of desires towards the sake of others. Now, I already understand that people argue that of course she is insane and that we would never want this, but everyone should remember that before FGO, she could not perceive the wrongness of how she displayed that love. She was born with her neurological disorder that made her sadistic. Melt also came into the world with the Melt Virus, and thus, she can only center her life around it. This means that she could see no other alternative as she isn't able to perceive any other options. It is all she has ever known. If this doesn't answer your question, then I don't know what will. I remember someone else before saying that maybe her alignment is due to the goddesses that make up her as a whole. I don't know how true that is, but this is the best proper explanation to her alignment that I can offer as someone who loves her completely to the point of maxing everything but her NP out. I have spent a lot of time diving into who she really is, and investigating the scenes involving her because even though I understand why people do it, I'm not the biggest fan of people misjudging her. Unless you really try to understand who she is at the core, it will be very hard to understand things such as her alignment. Edit: Also, I should note that I didn't mention anything about Neutral alignment because it basically means that it is situational. You can be lawful or chaotic and evil or good depending on the circumstances if you are True Neutral. Emiya is a good example of this with how different he is in the UBW route compared to the others. Very simple and straight forward Another Edit: I also remember reading somewhere that alignment is also influenced by how the servant views themselves.